


3 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 3 : "Si tu lances cette boule de neige, c'est la guerre."
Series: 31 jours de décembre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 15





	3 décembre

**3 décembre**

Sanji s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, appréciant la vue. Ils approchaient d'une île hivernale et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait maintenant le pont du Sunny. Tout était blanc et l'atmosphère ouatée. Pourtant tout n'était pas silencieux. Des cris s'élevaient un peu partout, confirmant ses soupçons. Les garçons étaient censés déneiger, mais la tâche devait avoir rapidement tourné au jeu. Comme toujours avec ces idiots.

Usopp passa en trombe en contrebas avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, la fumée se mélangeant à celle des chocolats chauds qu'il tenait d'une main experte sur un plateau. Il avait eu raison de n'en préparer que pour les filles, les autres attendraient bien.

Il respira un grand coup, l'air froid brûlant son nez. Puis il se décida enfin à descendre. Nami et Robin se trouvaient sur le pont avant, emmitouflées dans leurs écharpes et leurs gros manteaux, comme les princesses des neiges qu'elles étaient.

Il sourit en découvrant leur petit nez rouge. Elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes ! Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de se prendre une boule de neige en plein visage. Le froid le saisit et il mit quelques instants à réagir.

— Oups, désolé Sanji, s'éleva la voix de son Capitaine. Je visais Zoro.

De sa main libre, Sanji s'essuya le visage du mieux qu'il put. Puis il se retourna et découvrit le Marimo installé sur le banc entourant le mât. Cet enfoiré ricanait de son malheur. Car évidemment il avait tout vu. Sanji allait en entendre parler pendant encore longtemps.

Il lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eut absolument aucun effet. Il allait se détourner pour enfin aller servir les filles quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il se figea. Il n'allait quand même pas... 

— Je te préviens, commença-t-il, tu lances cette boule…

Un réflexe lui évita de recevoir une deuxième boule dans la tronche, mais ce n'était pas passé loin.

— C'est la guerre, termina-t-il.

Il laissa Zoro ricaner et s'empressa de distribuer les tasses aux filles. Il avait des comptes à régler ! Avec le Marimo en premier, mais aussi avec Luffy. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès, mais ce n'était pas une excuse !

Il se baissa pour préparer ses armes. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Zoro faire pareil. Il avait compris que les choses sérieuses commençaient **.**

La bataille fit bientôt rage, tous les membres masculins y participant. Les filles riaient de leurs pitreries et pour une fois, Sanji se moquait bien de paraître idiot. Il s'amusait et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Et puis le grand sourire enfantin qui illuminait le visage du Marimo valait bien quelques sacrifices.


End file.
